Gawain (Colorless Memories)
Private Recorded Notes found in Black Knight Database "Quite a peculiar Knightmare that Zero manage to acquire while stranded on Kaminejima Island. I really do have to question the logic behind the Second Prince of Britannia's decision to show off his new thing when he did? Exactly what purpose did it serve him to leave such a piece of advanced technology so open to being stolen right under his very admittedly well shaped nose? '' ''... I must also admit that I am curious to whom exactly built this for him? I very much doubt there is a mind at Britannic Corp that could have created anything that can match any of my children. Nor is it likely the Weinberg's either. Though lately rumors are abound in the Knightmare community that they have a few prototypes in production. '' ''Possibly the Einstein's, whom allegedly co-created the Ganymade with the Ashford's. Though they have been rather quaint since the fall of the Ashford Foundation eight years ago. '' ''Hmm... could possibly be Wilbur Melville's rather eccentric mind behind it? Since he went on to work for Steiner Konzern after he got laughed out of Colchester all those years ago. '' ''I will admit he was onto something with his proposed Float System's and Knightmare designs of the faint glimpse I caught grasp of. '' ''I believe I will inquire into this via our contacts in Britannia." '' ''Rakshata Chawla, Chief Scientist of the Black Knights. '' Gawain Details The '''Gawain, '''named after that gaunt Sir Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table, seems to be a prototype Knightmare Frame privately developed by Prince Schneizel el Britannia (impressive that he didn't need The Earl of Pudding to build him one). It is unusual in that it is approximately 50% taller and more than twice as heavy as most other Knightmares I have seen and built, rather curiously it features a double-seater cockpit, although it can be piloted by just one person. It also does not feature Factspheres or an identifiable ejection system. Design and Specifications The ''Gawain is equipped with a prototype integrated Float System (damm those, making it capable of sustained flight. Its fingers are miniature Slash Harkens, and it features a pair of shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons, which can emit continuous streams of destructive energy over prodigious ranges. The Knightmare is initially incomplete, and its Hadron Cannons fire erratically due to its blooming effect. The unit will be perfected by the Black Knights' scientific mastermind, Rakshata Chawla, whom I will use my darling Gefjun Disturber technology to gain control of the Hadron cannons' erratic firepower. As a side benefit, the Disturber's natural disruption properties also render the Gawain invisible to radar (I will need to see about creating a mass production version for all of my children). Its experimental Druid System seems like it was originally intended to investigate a matter, allows the Gawain to plot the probable movements of enemy units, and mark it as a powerful commander unit. Despite its strengths, the Gawain is a fairly slow unit, which is likely to leave it open to being easily outmanoeuvred by smaller, faster Knightmares. Cornelia's Gloucester's unit's being the likely prime threat to them. Operational History The Gawain was transported aboard that Britannian airship, the Avalon'' according to our informants in the Brtiannian military, in order to ambush the Black Knights (''who in turn had set an ambush for the Earl's precious Lancelot via my brilliant Gefjun Disturber) with a prototype Hadron Cannon. Shortly after, they moved the Gawain to Kamine Island for what reasons I'm unable to currently fathom. However, before the Gawain could be used for whatever it was being used for, Zero and Captain Kallen Kōzuki stole the Gawain in order to escape from Kaminejima Island. I imagine the Second Prince of Britannia will be most displeased to have lost such a unique and well crafted technological being so easily. Specifications Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares